


You Are Free Beasts

by magicalballerinaprincess



Category: Aurora - Red (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Unbetaed and subject to change, and he is completely justified in doing so and we love him, don't really think this needs it tho, falst does some uuuuh crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalballerinaprincess/pseuds/magicalballerinaprincess
Summary: In which our heroes don’t quite come in time. Don’t worry - there’s still a happy ending, if you look at it in the right light.Writing sample:Falst wiped a bit of blood off his face, checking his reflection in the still, dark well water. The only evidence remaining was a few scratches, and considering how dense and thorn-woven the forest was this time of year, that meant nothing.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	You Are Free Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by entry two of Seven Things That Never Happened to Tam Lin. http://tam-lin.org/transformative/seven_things.html

Falst wiped a bit of blood off his face, checking his reflection in the still, dark well water. The only evidence remaining was a few scratches, and considering how dense and thorn-woven the forest was this time of year, that meant nothing. 

Of course, he couldn’t stay here, even with that much plausible deniability. People love a scapegoat, and would rather see the world they expect to see than listen to the truth. He’d go south. Find some travelers; a mage, maybe a swordsman, someone with connections in high places, be across the desert and on the sea before anyone put the pieces together. A rouge ferin disappearing the same night as the beloved town doctor? He’d never see the sun again. 

Not that anyone knew he was out there. Or would care he was gone. Still. Better safe than sorry. 

He leaves the lacrima with the snake. Falst had puzzled for a while, how to make himself human, but he hadn’t thought to nab a textbook from the doctor, and he was the first to know how dangerous magic could be. As much as he hated being alive, he hated dying more. He imagined the chimeras felt that way, too, and- however bitterly- lets the spelleater wrap around the lacrima like a clutch of eggs. 

Falst, lacrima in tow, had lured the doctor into the cave, his cave. 

Falst had walked out again. 

The abandoned well had just enough water left in it for Falst to dig out the drying blood from beneath his nails. The woods were deep, and with stories of violent beasts so prevalent these days, it was unlikely anyone would find the remains. 

If they did, let them think it was the act of a monster. It was close enough to the truth.


End file.
